Cursed again
by Dragon Shikaku
Summary: This takes up where the great movie left us. Hope you enjoy!


That man, Ashitaka, had just left the place he had called home for 3 years

That man, Ashitaka, had just left the place he had called home for 3 years. He let off a low sigh. Steel town was in the process of rebuilding itself and it took much longer than expected. He didn't know when it would be done, but he remembered everyone there… Toki wanted an affair on Kouroku when he returned from his death. San, his love, was now roaming and while she was gone, he had to leave. He couldn't think straight or act proper as he looked down at the green grass below him and the wooden walls of Steel town. He had given up everything for San, and she did for him. The second night after they were alive he went to see her… That night neither of them was longer virgins. 

He sighed again, pulling his orange mask closer to him. It took everything he had to break down and cry at all he would leave. Damnit, why did the demon force that wound on him and why couldn't the god heal it? Yes, the demon mark was back, but the god had stopped it from spreading. He looked down, hearing the sound of his sad elk from Steel town. That man left everything, even his pet… and his friend.

Lady Eboshi was happy now that she found love in the same man that gave up everything to protect her, Gonza. Ashitaka turned his back on Steel town, hugging that cloak of yellow fur closer to his body. Now was the time he would start his walk, and he did, in a northern direction. He glimpsed at his surroundings and seen those Kodama watching him from the shadows. He sighed, figures they would. He continued forward, looking down at the map in his hands and holding his bow close to his body. The first place he would go to should be Shinoki, a small town on the coast. The Kodama's pale green, half-transparent bodies were getting to him and so, he kept looking at that map. 

He sighed, looking at the sky and folded that map up. With a quick glimpse in front of him, he put his map away. The demon mark would not leave him, not now, not ever. It would take him a day, maybe less to get to Shinoki, but darkness was blanketing the sky quickly. He sighed and looked to a tree. He sighed to himself when he found that the trees gave no covering. He continued to walk, it was useless to fight nature and find a spot. The sun dropped and raised without incident, but Ashitaka could now see the outline of an old city. It was a small city, made mostly of wooden houses. The streets were made of dirt, but that didn't stop the kids from playing in the streets with their friends. He walked slowly to the entrance of that town, a simple gate. With a slight annoyed look, he opened the gate and walked into the town with slight steps. A little girl, no taller than his waist, ran by. Her hair was a bright red and she wore a dress of the same color. Ashitaka gave off a smile and walked around that town, looking for some inn. 

At last he found it 14 wood homes later. It was small, but larger than most the small houses in that town. The door was open and for that, Ahitaka was thankful as he walked in. There were four people in the bar, two females, and two males. One male was with the two females as if they were a traveling group and he could hear slight remarks coming from each. "I'm the most powerful man ever" He smiled at the man, knowing what he said wasn't true. That man wore royal purple clothing, his white hair falling down his shoulders. He was speaking to a female wearing a white gown, but he couldn't make out much of the female due to the simple fact that she was covered by a shadow. He sighed as the female talking to the man responded. "Well, Scias, you weren't so big when I seduced you." That man, Scias, growled. "Ember, that was because you were like Cae." Scias motioned to the female that was watching Ashitaka. That female had on a skirt and shirt. Short blond hair fell down her face, over her eyes. "Um… Cae, are you alright?" Scias spoke to that female watching him. "Shh… Don't you see that a real man is here?" Scias growled and stood, looking over at Ashitaka. 

"Caedalia thinks you're a real man… Then lets go!" Scias ran at Ashitaka from his spot behind the table and threw a quick right fist into the nose of Ashitaka. That man felt it, and his head tilted back, but he didn't do anything besides tilt his head back to the attacker. Scias threw a left boot into the right side or Ashitaka. _Bad move. _Ashitaka growled, his right hand shooting around the leg and grabbing it. It had a mind of its own and Ashitaka would not stop it now. That arm pulled down quickly, over his knee, snapping his leg like a twig. Scias let off a scream and fell on his back. At that moment Scias fell, Caedalia ran over to Ashitaka's side, not showing the least bit of concern for the fallen fighter. She smiled up at that man and nodded. "You know, you're probably incredible without that mask." That was not something Ashitaka expected and he fell silent, walking past her and the fallen warrior. "Damnit, boy, you are going to have sex with me!" A demanding girl. Ashitaka sighed, handing the man behind a bar a small gold nugget for a room, and walked away from the hurt man and the demanding female, to his room. After what seemed like forever, he fell asleep, sighing to himself. So, the demon couldn't spread and he had gained all it's powers… Amazing. He smiled to himself, he was now 1/4th a demon, and a powerful one at that. HE smiled, closing his eyes until he heard the words from the other room… 

"Didja ya hear? After Ashitaka was kicked out, the village planned to destroy Steel town." He cursed at himself…. He had to pick his birth or Steel Town to fight for? This wasn't right. His sister or his love? He sighed, crying himself to sleep that night.


End file.
